Gashu Bell and Zeon Bell: Twin Prince Chronicles
by Sonikclaw2
Summary: In this thrilling twist to the original Zatch Bell anime/manga, Gashu and Zeon were never seperated at birth, and thus became very brotherly, instead of mortal enemies. What kinds of adventures will ensue? Read to find out! Rated T for various amounts of blood and cursing in the story. Rewrite/Retelling of Yugioash's "Twin Bell Princes". Please review! It is much appreciated.
1. Birth of the Twins

**Authors Note:** Yes! I Have finally been able to start my new fanfiction! I am using the Japanese names for this story, so I will clarify all the characters, along with the spells to those who have either 1) never seen the Japanese version of the Anime, or 2) those who have never read the manga: Gashu is Zatch and Zeon is Zeno. Some quick vocabulary: Unu is Mamono (or Mamodo) slang for "yeah". So without further ado, I present:

**GASHU BELL AND ZEON BELL:  
TWIN PRINCE CHRONICLES!  
**

Chapter One: **Birth of the Twins**

King Bell's wife, Queen Bell, gave birth to identical twin brothers. In order of birth, the first had white-silver hair and four mamono, or demon markings on his face, two going down from both eyes. His name would become Zeon. The other had golden-blond hair and two mamono markings on his face, one going down from each eye. This ones name would soon be Gashu. King noticed a difference in these two boys personalities.

"The silver haired one shall be named Zeon, and I predict he has a bloodlust and ruthless personality." he said. His wife, Queen, believed that if this was to be the case, he would've obtained it from her husband. "The golden haired one shall be known as Gashu. I sense a kind and gentle heart within this boy." he declared.

"I think that if Gashu is like that, he will have inherited it from me; Zeon will have obtained your bloodlust and ruthless personality." she stated.

"Well, I can't handle the power of Baou forever, so I think it would be best if it is sealed within Gashu, to make sure it is kept safe from becoming destructive." he announced to Queen.

"What about Zeon?" Queen asked. "Shall he obtain my Jigadirasu powers?"

"Certainly, my dear. I believe that with proper training, both of these powers can level out against a Shin-class spell." he stated bluntfully. The two then began to transfer their powers to the twins.

Just as he was finishing the transfer, King closed his eyes and invisoned Gashu taming Baou during the next battle. He also had a vision of Zeon taking his Jigadirasu powers to Baou's level of strength. His final vision involved Gashu and Zeon using their powers together to succeed in the test that was the Mamono battle. Queen saw this and asked him about it.

"What's wrong, sweetie? Got a headache?" she asked in a concerned matter.

"Oi, it's nothing. I was just thinking about how the two will fare in the battle seven years from now." he said to his wife.

"Unu? So, what are we going to do about these two?" Queen asked to her husband.

"Nothing, these two will be fine." King said. "In fact, I believe that these two would be better if they were together instead of seperated." His wife smiled at hearing that statement. "However," he started. "I think it'd be best if Gashu attended regular, public school during the days, whilst Zeon attends military school. To make up for it, Gashu will get private training along with Zeon and some others after school, in which they will start at two years old."

"Sounds like a plan to me! Good idea, honey."

-  
- 2 years after that day...

Gashu and Zeon were celebrating their second birthday with some of the guard's children. As clothing, they wore mantles with lightning bolts on them. They hadn't seen their father since the day they opened their eyes, as they knew their father was a very busy person.

Inside their gifts, they found toys, until they got to a large box that they noticed was from their father. They had a guard help them open it, and inside, they found two mantles with brooches, a white set for Zeon, and a blue set for Gashu.

"New clothes!" Gashu exclaimed.

"Why would father gift us new clothes?" Zeon thought aloud.

"There is a letter as well, you two!". They turned around and saw their mother standing there. "I'll read it for you two."

"Unu!" both of them chanted.

"Ahem. To Gashu and Zeon Bell. Happy birthday, boys! I know you would probably like to see me again. Think of these mantles as a special gift fro your father. However, these mantles are not special only because they are from me. They are specia; because they have magical abilities. The mantles can be manipulated to extend and act as a shield. The brooches also have a special function: They will regenerate your mantles if they ever recieve damage. In your after school training courses, you will be taught how to use these fuctions. Boys, also to note: You have been picked in the next battle to decide the king of this world, along with ninety-eight other individuals. With the mantles and brooches are your spellbooks. Boys, I give you these items in regards that you will hopefully use these in the next battle to decide king, as well as in your training. Happy second birthday! Sincerely, King Bell." she read the letter as.

"Alright!" Gashu yelled as he was about to take off his old mantle.

"Don't do that out here! I want both of you to go to your bedrooms and put them on there, okay?" their mother said.

"Yes, mother!" the two boys saluted.

The two came out of their bedrooms fully dressed and showed their other, along with the spellbooks. Gashu had a red spellbook, while Zeon had a silver spellbook.

"Aren't you two just the most adorable things with your mantles?" Queen said blissfully. "But you shouldn't be showing your spellbooks around. The other kids will get jealous. They won't get their spellbooks for another four years, so keep these a secret until then, unu." she whispered to them.

"Unu." the twins stated.

"Now enjoy your final hours of freedom, because tomorrow will be the start of your training." she added. "And you know what that means! No turning back!"

"Okay!" they said

* * *

**Author's Note:**So, what do you guys think? Do you like it! Please review! This story will be updated every two days and then three days, so the next chapter will be up on July 12, and the one after that will be July 15. So yeah! Hope you enjoyed and I'll see you guys next chapter!


	2. School, Training and Friend Making

**GASHU BELL AND ZEON BELL: TWIN PRINCE CHRONICLES**

Chapter Two: **School, Training and Friend Making**

Gashu and Zeon started their training the day after their second birthday. The two would would go to the training hall where their trainer was waiting. They would be starting the day off with laps.

"You boys will be running laps around the track for the next hour!" the trainer shouted.

"How many?" Zeon asked.

"As many as you can do within the next hour! You may stop every twenty minutes to get a drink of water, and at thirty minutes, you will be allowed a five minute break to stretch!" he commanded.

"Alright then..." Zeon said in a tired tone.

"GO!" the trainer said after he blew his whistle.

The two managed to pull off thirty-five laps in the hour. Before they began target practice, they had fifteen minutes of rest.

The two were surruounded by targets. Some were stationary, while some were moving.

"Now, you two. You will be using your basic 'Zakeru' attack to hit each of these targets." the trainer said to Gashu and Zeon. "You have five minutes. GO!" he yelled.

"Zakeru!" Gashu yelled. His body glowed with a red aura before a golden lightning came from his mouth. It hit a single target. "Alright! Unu!" he celebrated. His trainer bonked him on the head with a staff that had an hourglass marking at the tip. "Ouch!" he said.

"Don't celebrate until you have hit all of the targets, Gashu!" his trainer demanded.

Zeon then aimed his hand toward the targets. "Zakeru." he calmfully stated. His body glowed with a silver aura before the silver lightning came from his hand, shattering a target.

"Listen, you two. If you only hit a single target at a time, you will never fullfill the time requirement of five minutes. Now, try hitting multiple targets! You have three minutes left." their trainer stated.

This sort of target practice went on for what seemed like hours, yet they only had to practice for ninety minutes. One set of targets were even shaped like spellbooks. After a ten minute break, the two had mantle training for thirty minutes. Afterwards, they had to spar with their trainer.

"Wait. You're an adult. How are we supposed to spar against someone that has twenty years of training on us?" Gashu complained.

"Figure out by dueling me! Tatakai!" he yelled.

They dueled against their trainer for fourty-five minutes, and then ran laps for another fifteen minutes to end their day. They went to bed with aching muscles, just to wake up to doing the exact same procedure. In a years time, they improved to running seventy laps in an hour, breaking the targets all with a single 'Zakeru' blast, and beating their trainer at sparring in less than fifteen seconds. Then came school.

"Gashu! Zeon! Time to wake up!" Queen Bell yelled up into their bedroom. The two got up reluctantly, thinking it was tie to begin their training. "Come on, boys! You don't want to miss your first day of school, do you?" she asked.

"Oh, that's right. We start school today." Zeon moaned.

The two ate breakfast, served by their best chef. It was buttermilk pancakes with sausage, eggs, toast, and hashbrownes. Afterwards, they went up to their room and dressed into their mantles.

"Boys, I just want to inform you that you will be attending different schools. Before you ask why, your father thought it would be a good experience if you went to different schools." Queen said.

"Aww...I wish me and Zeon could go to the same school..." Gashu said poutfully.

"Don't worry about it, Gashu. You and Zeon will certainly be able to make friends. Please promise me that you will try to make friends." Queen said hopefully.

"We will!" the boys chanted.

"Prince Gashu, come! You don't want to be late to school!

"Unu! Bye, mama!" Gashu yelled to his mother.

"Have a good first day, honey! I will see you after school!"

The guard escorted Gashu through the town to his school. While he didn't notice, people were staring and whispering about seeing Gashu. in public. He began to look around curiously.

"This is the first tie you've ever been outside the palace, your highness?" the guard asked.

"Not the very first time. I've gone shopping with Mother a few times. And please, just call me Gashu. It makes me slightly uncomfortable being called 'your highness' all the time." he pleaded.

"Oh...well alright, Gashu. This way please." he ended.

Once he was at school, Gashu was escorted to the class. Few clapped seeing him.

"Everybody, we have a new student in class today! This is one of the princes of our world, Gashu." the teacher said to the class.

"Hello, everyone!" he said cheerfully, making the teacher smile.

"Sir, why does the prince have to attend our school? Shouldn't he be getting private tutoring?" a kid asked. The question caused soe commotion.

"Please, calm down everybody! King Bell himself arranged for this for his son! We are honored to have him here!" the teacher said. "Gashu, you can sit next to Koruru. She is the kid with the curly, pink hair. She shouldn't cause you any trouble."

Gashu nodded and claimed his seat next to Koruru.

"Hi! I'm Koruru. Nice to meet you, Gashu." She said cheerfully.

Meanwhile, Zeon was with his instructor at his military school. He was sitting in a crowd with twenty other kids.

"Okay, class. We will start off todays class with a twenty lap run! GO!" the instructor yelled.

All of the kids moaned before starting, with the exception of Zeon.

"Zeon, may I ask you why you are not running? Everybody else has." the instructor said to Zeon.

"It seem pointless to me. Every day me and Gashu run eighty laps in an hour at home." Zeon explained his argument.

"Well, this isn't home, and I was given instructions to have everybody run. That includes you, Zeon! So get going!" the teacher demanded.

_'Gashu, I hope that you are having a better day than I am__**'**_ Zeon thought. In half the time of the others, he finished his laps, and he walked off.

"Where do you think you're going? You may be done, but your classmates are still training. Sit down and wait for everyone else to finish. We will be sparing next." his teacher said strictly.

Gashu was sitting next to Koruru, when someone shouted his name. He looked and found a girl with long, dark pink hair standing in front of him. She was wearing a light pink dress that had a brooch, and had pink shoes with magenta straps.

"I want to warn you: If you plan to make friends at this school, you don't want to act weak and/or pathetic. In this school, your position in class is based on your skills and who you hang out with." she forcefully said, pushing Gashu onto his back, pinning him.

"Er...thanks...but to tell the truth, I'm not worried about position in class. I just want to learn and make friends." Gashu explained.

"_What?_" she asked herself in her mind.

"Tio, just leave us be, please!" Koruru yelled at the girl.

"Alright" Tio said getting up and leaving, "Just remember what I've told you." she said walking away.

Gashu and Koruru were eating their lunches outside when Gashu noticed Tio was chasing a mamano child with a duck bill on his face. He got up.

"Gashu, don't" Koruru plead

"Sorry, Koruru, but I can't stand bullies.

"Get back here, Kyanchomei!" Tio shouted chasing the child in a blunt rage.

Kyanchomei then tripped on a rock. In Kyanchomei's defense, Gashu jumped in front of him, blocking Tio.

"Gashu! What are you doing? Move aside!" Tio demanded.

"I'm protecting Kyanchomei. I can't stand bullying!" Gashu told her.

"I'm warning you Gashu! Protecting someone like Kyanchomei will just lower your standards! I will tell you once more! Move aside or I'll go right through you to him!" she threatened.

"I don't care! My mother taught me never to bully someone, and to protect those who are being bullied!" Gashu said forcefully, causing Tio to step foward.

Zeon arrived and saw what was happening.

"Now, Gashu! I don't want to hurt you!" Tio said. "But you're making me want to reconsider it!"

"That's very funny, because it seems like Gashu could do more damage to you than you can to him!" Zeon yelled.

Gashu, Tio, Kyanchomei and Koruru looked up at a tree, just to find Zeon standing there.

"Zeon, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at military school?" Gashu questioned.

"I thought I would escape military school and see how you're doing." he explained. "Hey you, girl! I wouldn't bully us if I were you. My brother may let you off with a warning, but I won't!" Zeon said ruthlessly. "So get out of here!"

"Y-Y-Yes sir!" Tio shouted in fear and fled.

"Zeon, you didn't have to scare her like that!" Gashu shouted.

"Something had to be done." Zeon explained.

"You two! Kyanchomei is out cold! I'll take him to the nurse's office." Koruru said, lifting Kyanchomei up over her shoulder.

"Wow. She may not look like it, but she is very strong." Zeon said quietly to Gashu so that Koruru wouldn't hear.

The day had gone by and Gashu had made friends with Kyanchomei and Koruru. It was now time to go home.

"Hey, Gashu! Why don't you come home with me?" Kyanchomei asked Gashu.

"Sorry, but I have to go home for training. Maybe some other time though, Kyanchomei!" Gashu said to Kyanchomei.

Gashu met up with the guard and began the walk home. After five minutes of walking, they heard an odd noise.

"Meru meru mei! Meru meru!" a sheepish voice called out.

Gashu heard this noise and went straight to where it came from. Underneath a tree, two horse-like mamono were there. One was panicing, and the other was bleeding from two identical wounds.

"Hey! Are you all right?" he said to the larger, bleeding horse. "Hey, knock it off!" he said to the horse that wasn't bleeding and was trying to push him away.

"Shenaideru, behave!" the large one said. "Sorry, I need to ask you a favor: I was bitten by a deadly snake and need an anti-venom. Shenaideru can't speak yet, so he can't get one by himself." he pleaded.

"Gashu!" the guard called out, sounding worried. "Come on, you'll be late to practice!" he said.

"Sorry, but I need to help this guy out! He needs medical care!"

"Oh! Well, here! I have first aid. I will call an ambulance for the anti-venom." he said, patching the wounds up.

Gashu and Shenaideru waited for the ambulance together. Once it finally showed up, it drove Gashu to the front of the castle and dropped him off, returning to the medical unit immediately after.

"Now, Gashu. You're almost a half-hour late to training, so get going!" the guard said, pointing Gashu in the direction of the training arena.


	3. Unlikely Meetings in the Wilderness

**Author's Note: This story is credited to Yugioash's "Twin Bell Princes". It is a version with better grammar that will be easier to read. I will only be changing the story in small ways, so if you want to see the differences, you should go read Yugioash's story. So with that, I also want to say that I will be changing the updating schedule. I will be uploading once every three days starting from now. The next chapter will *hopefully* be up by the 15th. Happy readings!**

Chapter 3: **Unlikely Meetings in the Wilderness**

Gashu and Zeon are now four years old, stronger and faster than they ever have been. News had spread of a mamono going by the name of Buragou who had personally trained himself to fight and use powers in the wild. A rumor that went crazy following this story is that he was coming to be one of the strongest mamono of his generation.

"Hey, Zeon! I want to try something." Gashu stated.

Zeno sighed at hearing that. "What is it this time, Gashu?" he replied.

"Well, I was thinking about how this Buragou person is moving up to our level by training himself in the wild. Why don't we try to train in the wild?" he asked innocently.

"Gashu, are you crazy?" Zeon asked. Do you really think that our father would allow us to do such training?" he asked strictly.

"It would just be for one night. I'm sure that our trainers, along with father, would agree that this might help us." Gashu said. "Besides, since when have you cared about what father says or thinks?" he added.

"Hmph" Zeon grunted. "Fine."

They talked to their trainer about the training.

"Sorry, boys. As good of an idea that is, even though I'm in charge of your training, every thing goes by your father first." the trainer said.

"Come on, it's only going to be for one night..." Gashu begged, becoming big-eyed.

"Sorry, but the answer is a no." the trainer confirmed.

"But..." Gashu tried to offer.

"No! What don't you understand about the word 'no'?" he hissed.

"It's not fair! Why can't we?" Gashu desperately quizzed.

"Actually, I want to hear my son's opinion on this matter." a voiced echoed.

"King Bell, sir!" the trainer saluted.

"Father...!" the two gasped.

"Well, boys? Explain to me why you think training out in the wilderness will help you." he roared.

"Well, er...I thought that since this Buragou guy has trained hard in the wilderness and got strong, maybe if we go out and try it, we'd get stronger." Gashu replied.

"Gashu, it's true that this Buragou has trained out in the wilderness, but he also grew up on his own and learned how to survive by himself." King Bell countered. "You two, on the other hand, grew up together in civilization, and were trained to survive." he finished.

"B-But..." Gashu stammered, unable to respond.

"What about during the battle?" Zeon asked.

"_Unu_?" Gashu wondered.

"What if we have to camp out in the wilderness in the human world while looking for our partners?" Zeon asked. "What's a better way to prepare for that than gaining some experience here?"

"Very well. You boys are very persistant. Tomorrow, you will camp out in the woods a mile from the palace walls. You're not allowed to ask travelers for food; you can only feed off of what you find in the wilderness. But only for a single night, understand?" his father offered.

"Unu!" they responded.

The next day, the two boys were packed to go camping.

"Have you got everything you need?" their mother asked.

"Yes, mother!" the two eagerly replied.

"Good. You'll be escorted to the designated spot, but after that, you'll be on your own." she informed them. "Be safe, you two."

"Unu! We will!" Gashu said. The guard then escorted them to the camping grounds a mile from the palace.

Once they were there, Gashu and Zeon looked around, amazed by the beautiful scenery.

"Now, listen. There's a privately owned beach south of here. We have already warned the owners that you would probably be fishing there. I'll pick you up tomorrow at noon." the guard said. Once he left, Gashu and Zeon got settled in their grounds.

"What should we do first?" Gashu asked.

"I don't know. Maybe try to set up a tent?" Zeon offered.

"Do you know how?" Gashu asked.

"No" Zeon responded and went through their supplies, which was mostly tent parts, first aid, blankets and extra clothes. "But it doesn't matter. They didn't give us much for a tent."

"I know we can use our mantles as tents." Gash said.

"Alright. I suppose we will have to use our mantles when we go to bed." Zeon sighed. Until then, how about you go catch us a couple fish, while I go find some berries?" Zeon offered.

"Sounds like a plan." Gashu said as he rushed to the south.

Gashu found the beach the guard told him about. He took off his clothes and dived in. A turquoise haired mamono wearing a dress and ballerina shoes who had her hair styled into two upwards facing ponytails was enjoying herself at her family beach.

"Patie, remember that one of the Bell's might be fishing here." her mother shouted.

"Alright!" Patie yelled back to her mother.

Patie watched the beach until Gashu jumped out of the water with a yellow-tail fish in his arms. She was in a daze watching Gashu bring the fish to the shore..

"Now one for Zeon..." he muttered, diving back in.

Gashu came out with the second fish, got dressed, and then took his prizes as he went to find Zeon. He went to the campground to find Zeon with a two piles of berries.

"Zeon! I got us each a fish!" Gashu yelled.

"Any trouble with the land owners?" Zeon asked.

"Oi. I think I saw one of them, but she didn't seem to care. Come on, let's eat!" Gashu said.

The two ate their fish and berries as Patie was watching the twins in hiding. However, Zeon sensed her nearby.

"Gashu? Are you sure you didn't cause any trouble?" Zeon asked suspiciously.

"Of course, Zeon. I caught two fist and came back." Gashu explained.

"_I wonder if she's stalking Gashu_," Zeon thought.

After dinner, Gashu and Zeon cleaned themselves up.

"Now what do we do?" Gashu asked Zeon.

"We haven't trained once since coming here. How about we warm up with a race?" Zeon offered. He looked towards a cliff. "We'll race to the perch of that cliff. The loser has to use their mantle as a tent."

"Alright." Gashu responded.

"_We might also shake off that girl while we're at it._" Zeon thought.

"Ready, set, go!" Gashu yelled as they began to run.

A bear like, gargantuan mamono was being chased throughout a village of natives. He was forced to jump from the cliff that Gashu and Zeon were racing atop of. He suffered extreme damage from the fall. Gashu was winning, and saw Rein jump over the edge. This concerned Gashu, however the natives weren't happy about them, either. They immediately threw their spears at the two. Zeon wasn't about to let their training day go to waste, so he used a new tactic he learned recently how to use.

"**Rashirudo**!" He yelled as a shield with a lightning bolt on it with frames made out of what seemed like steel formed in front of him. The spears all hit the shield and bounced back, along with lightning that shot out of it. This caused the natives to run away, scared. Gashu looked off of the side of the cliff to see the large mamono there, on the ground bleeding. He had to go help him.

"Gashu, don't." Zeon said.

"He's hurt. We have to do something!" Gashu shouted. He then just off of the cliff, rotating his mantle to make him fall slower. Zeon did the same. Once they got to him, he attempted to help, but failed. "It's alright, mister! We'll help you out!" Gashu said enthusiasticly.

"Get away!" the creature roared. "Any one who underestimates me ends up in my claws!" he said, coughing up blood with every word.

"Don't talk! You're in bad shape, and will only lose more blood by talking." Gashu said. The two carried the creature to their campsite and attempted to bandage him.

"Gashu, we may have to end our training early to get him to a hospital." Zeon said. For once, he had concern in his voice.

"But how do we tell the castle? We have no way to contact until tomorrow afternoon." Gashu stated.

"Thanks for the offer, but I can take care of myself now." it said.

"Uh..." a feminine voice said.

Gashu, Zeon and the creature looked at where the sound was. There was Patie standing their with a box.

"...Hello there,,,"Gashu said confused.

"I have some medical herbs that may help!" Patie offered.

"Thank you..." Gashu started.

"My name's Patie." she said.

"Thank you Patie." Gashu said. He immediately used the herbs on the creatures injuries. "Thanks agai..." he said, seeing that Patie was missing.

"That girl is going to be trouble." Zeon said blatantly. He suggested sparing to Gashu, because they couldn't do anything with the beast. Gashu accepted. They spared for an hour, and then elemental attacks.

"Maybe I was wrong about those two..." the beast muttered before sleeping.

During the elemental practace, with the distance they covered while dodging, they ran into a mamono that seemed about eight years older than them, wearing a black fur clothing set, and had grayish skin.

"Look at who we have here! Get out of here before I decide to use you two as punching bags!" he hissed.

"No way! We were here first!" Zeon defended.

"Do you even know who I am? I am the most feared mamono of this area, Buragou!" he shouted.

"So you're this 'Buragou' that we've been hearing about!" Zeon said.

"So you've heard of me. Now, run and don't come back!

"We're not going anywhere!" Zeon shouted.

"**Reisu**!" Buragou shouted. A small sphere of condensed gravity shot from his hand towards Zeon.

"**Zakeru**!" Zeon yelled. The lightning hit the gravity sphere and exploded.

"**Zakeru**!" Gashu shouted. The lightning came out and was sent towards Buragou, who dodged by rolling to his left. "Leave us alone!" he demanded.

"What're your names, kids?" he asked.

"I'm Zeon Bell, and he's my twin brother, Gashu. We're the princes. Anyways, let's continue.

"Alright. If you are able to either block or match the strength of this next attack, I'll leave you alone. **Gigano Reisu**!" he shouted. A much larger sphere of gravity than the original Reisu attack was shot at them.

"Gashu, it's time for you to learn how to use that shield power I used. Concentrate your power to the ground and release it as a wall! We'll stack our shields and deflect it, because we won't be able to attack through this one!" Zeon explained.

Alright! Here goes nothing! **Rashirudo**!" he shouted as a shield appeared in front of him.

"**Rashirudo**!" Zeon also shouted. The two shields were enough to protect them. Gashu's shield broke, but the 'Gigano Reisu' was absorbed into Zeon's.

"I underestiated your abilities. I suppose I'll be going now!" Buragou said as he left into the woods. The two decided to get six yellow-tails, one for each of them, and four for the creature. They returned to the camp, ate and fell asleep, using Gashu's mantle as a tent. The creature wrote a letter to Gashu and Zeon, and then left, as to not be a burden on the two.

Gashu and Zeon woke up the next morning to find the creature gone, but found the letter and read it. Gashu read it.

"Ahem. Boys, thank you for your help. I left you two as to not be a burden, so if we shall meet again, I will hopefully be in better condition. Your friend, Rein." he read. "Aww...why did Rein have to leave?" Gashu asked.

"Maybe it's for the better. Anyways, I have a feeling that we'll meet again." Zeon said as the guard came to pick them up.


	4. Secrets of the Palace

Chapter Four: Secrets of the Palace

A year passed since Gashu and Zeon had their wilderness training. The two were now five years old and were counting the days off until the battle to commence king would commence. Hardly anybody in both of their schools believed that the two had camped in the wilderness, let alone encounter the feared Buragou.

Gashu came home from school and got ready for what he thought would be training, but the only person he saw in the training hall was Zeon.

"Zeon, where is everybody? Do we not have training today?" Gashu asked to his brother.

"I don't know. If we were meant to train today, our trainer would have been here already." Zeon responded. The two waited five more minutes and their trainer never came.

"Let's go, Gashu. Our trainer isn't coming." Zeon said.

"I'm staying. Our trainer's probably just running late." Gashu decided.

"I've been waiting here for twenty minutes and he hasn't came, but if you want to stay, suit yourself." Zeon said exiting the room.

Gashu found himself bored very fast. "Forget it..." he muttered to himself, "Hey, Zeon! Wait up, I'm coming!" Gashu yelled. The two explored the palace and found themselves lost. "Zeon, where are we?" Gashu asked, confused.

"I'm not sure. I've never seen this area of the palace before." Zeon said.

"I wonder if there's someone here that can help us. I think we're lost, Zeon." Gashu said.

Their trainer rushed into the hall. "I'm sorry, your highnesses, your father wanted to talk to me abo-" he incompleted, noticing that the two weren't there. "Their gone!" he blatantly yelled.

"Their still in the palace. Those two know not to leave the palace grounds without a guard or their mother." King Bell said. "Find those boys before THEY find the secret palace!" he roared."

"Y-Yes sir!" The trainer yelled, worried as he went to find the two.

King Bell watched over a magical orb that is used to survey the palace, trying to find the two boys.

Gashu and Zeon found themselves at a large door with a carving that said "Secret Library: For guards and the King's use only!".

"I've never seen this room before!" Gashu said. "Let's check it out!"

"I don't know, Gashu. If we were allowed to go in there, we would've been taken in here before. Plus, the door clearly states "For guards and the King's use only!" Zeon said to Gashu.

"Well, what's the worst that could happen? The door's unlocked and it certainly wouldn't cause trouble if we took a peek." Gashu argued.

"Very well." Zeon sighed. They entered the room and found it to be full of books, as well as doors. " 'World of the In-Between,' 'Battles of the Past,' 'Previous Kings." he muttered. "It's like a library full of history on every event that's occured in the Mamono world to this point, as well as every Mamono and battle." he finished. He, as well as Gashu, were feeling very drawn to a door in the back left corner of the room. The door had the words "Only for the King's use! No entry allowed" engraved into it with very fine writing. "What's this door about? A private room?" Zeon said, confised.

"I don't really know. I feel drawn to it, and my body wants me to go inside." Gashu stated.

"I can feel it as well. Shall we get going, Gashu?" Zeon asked.

"Let's go!" Gashu said as he and Zeon went into the room.

Inside of the private room, there were many items on shelves that were artifactual and created thousands of years beforehand. In the center of the room, there was a large book on a desk that was in the center of the room.

" 'Ancient Artifacts: Artifacts with ancient powers that can give Mamono powers beyond imagination. Forbidden to take to the human world or penalize life in the In-Between.' " Gashu read a sign as.

"Gashu! Come here! I think this book is what we're drawn to!" Zeon shouted.

"What is it?" Gashu asked, going towards the book Zeon was talking about.

" 'Secrets of the Mamono World' " Zeon said. "Gashu, I don't think we should look at this book." He said, too late as Gashu had already opened the book. Zeon looked at the page as his eyes widened.

"In all of these centuries, two beings have been created as the most powerful creatures in the Mamono World. One was called 'Faudo, the Ancient Art Demon' and was thought to be created with magic as both a Mamono and a robotic presence that few are able to control each generation were sensed. The other being, known as Baou, was a lightning dragon born to devour hatred that grew to devour its user. Baou was thought to be a threat to all Mamono, and was sealed away with the substitute, known as Jigadirasu, into two unborn Mamono children." Zeon said, half alerted.

"Who would create such a horrible creature?" Gashu asked, horrified.

"Gashu, look here" Zeon requested, "The creaters of Baou and Jigadirasu are King Bell and Queen Bell, respectively." Zeon said.

"W-Why would they keep something like this a secret to us?" Gashu asked, demanding to know.

"For your own safety and well being." a familiar voice said. They turned around to find their trainer standing there.

"What do you mean 'for our own safety'? Is there a problem with us knowing this?" Zeon asked impatiently.

I'm not sure if you read the certain part of that book that says this, but if you haven't, don't tell your father I've told you this: He and your mother have sealed Baou and Jigadirasu into two certain people that he can trust using them. Don't ask me who, but he has. Now come on. I've already said too much, and we aren't even supposed to be here!" he told, Gashu and Zeon following to the training area.

"_Gashu, Zeon...your two don't even know half of the stories about your faiths..._" King Bell thought to himself, remembering his visions.


	5. Final Days Before the Battle

**GASHU BELL AND ZEON BELL: TWIN PRINCE CHRONICLES**

Chapter Five: Final Days Before the Battle

Gashu and Zeon, at this point in time, are both six years old, and were doing preperation training for the battle.

"**Zakeru!**" Gashu and Zeon both shouted as their bodies glowed red and silver, electricity coming from their mouth and hand respectively. The two attacks merged as they destroyed all one-hundred-fifty targets.

"Great job, boys!" the trainer congratulated. "For your hard work, I have something to show you!"

"Ooh, what is it? What is it?" the two chanted in unison. The trainer handed them a list with one-hundred names on it. "It's a list of names." Zeon said, disappointed.

"Not just ANY names! These are the participants of the battle to decide the King!" the trainer corrected.

Gashu looked and saw Koruru's name on the list, saying "Why is Koruru's name on here? She hates fighting, so why was she chosen to participate?" Gashu said, defending Koruru's honor.

"Calm down, Gashu! Your father wasn't the one who picked these one-hundred Mamono. There is a council dedicated to choosing Mamono for the battle!" the trainer said.

"That still doesn't explain why someone who refuses to voluntarily fight was chosen to participate in the battle!" Zeon said, also defending Koruru's honor.

"Listen, you two! No one has ever said that this battle is fair game! Now, you two have the rest of today and all of tomorrow to rest up for the battle. I suggest you use this time to relax and to perhaps say goodbye to some of your friends, because there is a high chance that you will not see them in the battle!" the trainer said forcefully.

"Yes, sir!" the two yelled.

The first thing Gashu decided to do was to visit Koruru. After asking several people around the village, he found Koruru in a park. When he went up to greet her, he noticed that she was pale, almost breathless. Concerned, he said "Koruru, are you alright? You look scared!" he said.

"I-I-I was p-picked to b-be in th-the battle..." she said, scared.

"Unu, I found out earlier." he said as he thought of something. "Hey, I know...There may be no way out of being a participant of the battle, but there is a way out of the battle without having to fight! I will find you and burn your book for you, all right?" Gashu offered thoughtfully.

"B-B-But Gashu, what if I get caught in a battle before then?" Koruru said.

"Then we'll just need to hope that doesn't happen. Koruru, you were the very first friend I made in school, so I want to help you out in any and all ways possible!" he chanted.

"Thank you so much, Gashu!" Koruru said, hugging him.

The next day was when the spellbooks were sent to all of the contestants, except for Gashu and Zeon, who had recieved their spellbooks on their 2nd birthday. Gashu wanted to go visit some of his other friends, so he offered for Zeon to come with him. "Sure, why not..." Zeon replied.

They decided to visit Shenaideru first. "Hey, Schneideru!" he shouted.

"Meru~meru~me!" he chanted, tackling and licking Gashu.

"Oh, hello Gashu, and Zeon! How are you two doing today?" Shenaideru's mother asked, coming out of the house.

"I'm good." Zeon said.

"Can Shenaideru come and play with us?" Gashu asked.

"Sure. Shenaideru, I'll finish your rope bag for you! Have fun!" she yelled.

They decided to pick up Kyanchomei and hang out at the park, where once again, Koruru was hanging out. Gashu explained what happened the day before to them, so they decided it would be best to leave her be for this day.

"Kyanchomei, you're in the battle too!" Gashu said.

"Yes, I am. My spellbook's yellow." Kyanchomei said back.

"It seems almost as if this battle has gone down to the dogs even." Zeon said.

Gashu was looking over the list and saw some other people he knew on the list. "Zeon," he got Zeon's attention, "Tio and Rein are also in this battle! As well as Buragou, Ashuron and Eruzadoru, two members of the dragon clan!" Gashu yelled.

"That's scary..." Kyanchomei trembled.

"Actually, that makes this battle interesting. I wonder how they will all fare." Zeon said. "We should really make a team. You know, me, Gashu, Shenaideru and you." he said, directing towards Kyanchomei.

"Me?" Shenaideru asked.

"If we have to battle, let's agree that if somehow we all make it to the final four, we will fight only then!" Zeon offered.

"Wow...That was very deep, especially for you, Zeon." Gashu said. "It makes sense, though." he finished.

"Anything to avoid fighting you two until I can handle it!" Kyanchomei joked, putting his hand in the middle of the circle that they created. Gashu, Zeon and Shenaideru all followed. "What about Koruru, though?" Kyanchomei asked.

"She's a...different case." Gashu responded.

"Well, I suppose that this will be the last time we will see eachother in this world for a while. Friends to the end?" Kyanchomei asked.

"Friends to the end!" The three cheered, while Shenaideru gave a "Meru~meru~me".

The day had passed, and at sundown, all of the Mamono had gathered in the main hall of the palace and waited for King Bell to open the portal to the human world. King then appeared atop the palace a few moments later, giving them their final words before his reign was over, "Participants for this millenial battle to decide the role of king, my time of rule over this world has come to an end, which means that it is time for the next king to be chose. That's why all one-hundred of you are will battle in the human world, where you will find a single human who may read your book, and burn eachothers books. When you burn another's book, that one will return to this world, disqualified from the battle. You shall use your powers to an almighty extent, and do whatever it takes to win. At the end, one will stand, and that one will be the next king of this world!" he said, causing a massive uproar in the castle. "Let the battle begin!" he said. A huge light then shot across the Mamono world as the contestants disappeared.


	6. Arrival in a Foreign World

**GASHU BELL AND ZEON BELL: TWIN PRINCE CHRONICLES  
**

Chapter Six: Arrival in a Foreign World

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am very sorry as to why I have not posted in almost a month. The reason why is because, to start off, my brother took the laptop when he came over a month ago, so I couldn't write it. After three weeks, he finally brought it back. But the week before that, he took me up to a Gamestop and I got a few games: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess and Pokemon: Emerald Version, so I have been playing those and have been neglecting this for a week after I got the laptop back. Once again, I am very sorry that I have not posted. Hopefully I will start posting at a decent schedule once again. So after that very long note, let's get onto the story!**

Zeon found himself at an island off of the coast of a much larger island. His silver spellbook tucked away in the back pouch of his mantle, he looked around in an attempt to find civilization. While he didn't find cities or towns, he did find a building that looked like it had people in it.

"_I wonder why I was sent to this place_..." he thought,entering the facility. As Zeon traversed the facitily, his book began to glow brighter and brighter until he got to a large metal door. He knew that his partner had to be behind the door, but before he could manage to open it, a group of doctors and security had gathered to try and stop him.

"Stop! This research facility is for scientists only! Get out and leave before we have to use force!" yelled a security officer.

"_Hmph. I know that Gashu won't forgive me if I hurt these guys, but it looks like I might have to._" he thought, continuing to open the metal door. He then felt someone grab him.

"I said 'stop'!" the person yelled at Zeon.

"I'm not here to fight you idiots. I'm here to find someone. Now let go of me before I start using force." he said calmfully.

"Kid, we don't want to have to hurt you!" he said, kneeling down to Zeon.

"Heh! That's funny, because I was just about to say something like that to you!" he said, pushing the guard off of him. "_I'm sorry, Gashu, but it seems to be that I have to beat these guys to get around this place..._" Zeon thought, beginning to destroy the guards.

The man on the other side of the door heard people being beaten up by something (Zeon) and very badly at that. "_Someone is coming for me..._" he thought. Moments later, the door crashed open with dust flying in. Just as he thought, the person came in, surpisingly little to him. The man began to glow with the same silver color as Zeon's book, telling Zeon that this man was his partner for the battle.

"Oi, human! I can help you get out of here..." he started, taking out his glowing spellbook and showing it to the man, "but in return, I want you to help me. Do we have a deal?" he finished. The an nodded, sensing that Zeon wasn't a threat to him.

Meanwhile, Gashu was in a forest with his red spellbook in the back pocket of his mantle. He had decided to camp out until he could find his partner. "It's a good thing that me and Zeon had practice being in the wilderness, even if just for one day!" he said while eating a fish he caught out of a nearby pond.. After he finished, he began to wander the forest, lost. "Where am I?" he asked himself, expecting no answer, but getting one.

"You are in a forest in the country of England, which is a nation in the United Kingdom." a man said. Gashu turned towards the man, who was wearing square glasses with a suit that had a tuxedo, and had dark hair. "Are you lost, little boy?" he asked.

"Err, yes I am." Gashu said.

"Where are your parents? Shouldn't they be with you?" he asked.

"My parents aren't...here..." he said, confused as how to word it without it sounding awkward.

"Oh. Well, anyways, come with me. I might be able to help you out." he offered.

"Sure, might as well." Gashu accepted. The man took him to a university, more specificaly, his office. Gashu looked around his new, very temporary shelter, examining it. He noticed a letter on the desk, but decided not to look.

"...It's not much to me, but it must mean something to you." the man said, giving the spellbook back to Gashu."

"My book!" Gashu said.

"I attempted to decipher it, but came to no luck. I also believe that I have not introduced myself. I am Takamine Seitarou, but you may call me Professor Takamine." he added.

"Oh. I'm Gashu Bell! Would you like me to read something out of it for you?" he offered.

"Sure!"

"_Mamono no sekai no Gashu, anata wa ningen no patona waji no o ni naru koto o kitai shite, anata no tame ni ko no hon o yondenakereba naranai! Kono moto no saisho no kurenai no superu, __**'**_**Zakeru!****'**" he said.

"Wait! That sounds like Japanese, a language that I speak! Let me translate, and you tell me if I'm right! It says "Gashu of the Demon world, you shall have a human partner read this book for you, in hopes of becoming the next king! The first spell of this crimson book, **'****don't mess with me!****'**",

"That's correct. I'm currently looking for someone who can read the book without my help."

"Amazing! Although I can't read the book on my own without your translation, I know someone who just might be able to!" he said very enthusiastically. "But, it says 'demon'." he said in a curious tone.

"Great! But that person could be anywhere in the whole world, so until then, I want to repay my debt for what you've done for me!" he said. "Anyways, who's the person you're thinking of?" Gashu asked.

"He's my thirteen year old son, Kiyomaro. He lives in Mochinoki, a city in the far off country of Japan." he said. "While you're here, may I ask you a favor?". Gashu nodded. "Kiyomaro has become very lazy due to his large amount of intelligence and refuses to go to school or make friends without a reason. If he can read your book, or until you find someone who is able to, would you be willing to help him?" he explained.

"Sure thing, Professor Takamine! One thing, though: Why doesn't he have any friends?" Gashu asked.

"Well, he did in Elementary School, but when he started middle school, he started to become very smart, and showed it in his attitude. All of his friends were jealous, so they abandoned him. Because of that, Gashu, he often times skips school, and refuses to make any friends at all." he finished.

"Don't worry, sir! I will help him to make new friends in no time!" Gashu said, anxious to meet Kiyomaro. "And, by the way, if you happen to see someone who looks like me, except is whiter and has a white mantle and a silver book like mine, will you tell him where I went? He's my twin brother, Zeon, and we got seperated in getting here." Gashu requested.

"Very well. I will inform hi of your whereabouts." Seitarou said, fullfilling Gashu's want.

"Thank you, Professor! Oh, and as for the 'demon' and 'king' parts, every thousand years a battle is held here in this world to decide the king of our world, the Mamono world." Gashu said.

"Interesting!"

Zeon had recently arrived in England after Gashu left for Mochinoki in Japan. But who was this man that he had saved, and what kinds of deep secrets did he hold? What kinds of torture had be been put through?


	7. A Day Full of Surprises

**AUTHORS NOTE: People, guests and viewers alike, I am very sorry as to why it has taken so long to update. The reason is because, in August, I was busy playing the games that I got, in September, school started, and I was very busy getting all of my registration and paperwork done so that I could actually go to school (I started high school). And this month...something terrible happened in my life that prevented me to be able to update for a very long time. I hope to update more often, now that it's all over. Anyways, we should get on with the story. Without further ado, let's get going.**

GASHU BELL AND ZEON BELL: TWIN PRINCE CHRONICLES

Chapter Seven: A Day Full of Surprises

Gashu was clinging on the eagle's feet while following a scent from a pair of shoes Kiyomaro used to wear that Seitarou had. It was nightfall when they reached Mochinoki.

"This is it. Kiyomaro's scent is getting closer." Gashu said. "I'm really hoping that he can read my spellbook.

Zeon and Dufaux were in the forest, trying to track where Gashu was at in the forest.

"Gashu was here..." Zeon started.

"...But he has apparently wandered off." Dufaux finished for him. Zeon punched a tree out of agitation.

"We came all of this way for nothing. Damn it Gashu, where did you go?" Zeon asked to nothing.

At Mochinoki, in the Takamine residence, Seitarou's fourteen year-old son, Kiyomaro, was in his room. Kiyomaro had somewhat spiky, dark brown hair, and was wearing a white college shirt with blue jeans on.

"What did I do yesterday?" he asked himself. "Ah, now I remember. I read the dissertation of the head of the graduates from the Massachussets Institute of Technology. I guess I wasted some time. Althought it was interesting to read..." he trailed off.

"Kiyomaro, wake up and come out for breakfast!" Kiyomaro's mother, Hana, shouted hitting his door fro outside of the room. "Are you even listening to me, young man?"

"...Yet it was understood by a middle schooler. Tch, these days are getting so boring. I wonder what purpose I could possible serve in this world." he said, ignoring his mother.

"Kiyomaro, are you going to skip school _again_!?" she yelled.

"Why should I go to school? I already know everything, and that place is filled with idiots! I have no reason to go there!" he yelled.

"That's exactly the reason you are being bullied so much! If you are so smart, why don't you just figure out how to make a friend or two?" she shouted.

"Why should I be friends with some idiots? So they can ask me for help with their homework? No thanks." he replied.

"...Hey, that's no way anybody should talk to their mother!" Kiyomaro heard someone shout. He turned around and saw Gashu clinging onto the eagle's feet outside of the window. The eagle flew in and dropped Gashu on the desk in the room. "Are you Takamine Kiyomaro?" he asked.

"Yeah. Who are you, and what do you want from me?" Kiyomaro replied. He thought it was a dream.

"I am Gashu Bell. I have a letter from your father, Seitarou." he said, passing over the message. Kiyomaro opened the letter and read it.

"Dear Kiyomaro:

It has been a very long time. This may be late, but happy birthday. This may be sudden, but the boy who gave you this note is Gashu Bell. I found him wandering arounnd in the forest, so I brought him to the university. He wanted to repay the debt and I thought of you, as well as the letter your mother has sent me, explaining that you have been skipping school. I told Gashu that he could help you out, and in return, I want you to help him out. He is looking for two people: His twin brother, Zeon, and the person that can read his red book. I tried to read it, but I couldn't decipher the text. He read it for me, and it sounds much like Japanese. I thought that you would be able to read it on your own. Gashu is a good boy, so please except this as your birthday present. Please help him find the people who he is looking for. It may result in more information on where he comes from. He says he comes from another world.

Sincerely, your father." he read. He picked out the red book and reread the letter. "This is my father's handwriting, but why should I help a little kid like you out?" he started, agitated. "You've gotta be kidding me!" he said, going for a punch. Gashu's book glowed, mouth opened, and shot a blast of lightning from his mouth. It missed Kiyomaro, but destroyed a wall in his bedroom. "What the hell was that?" he said out loud. Gashu laughed very quietly.

"Well, I guess you are my bookkeeper then."

"W-W-What are you?" Kiyo asked, clearly in shock.

"I am Gashu Bell. I am what you might call a Mamono, from a world different from yours."

"_Mamono? A demon!?"_Kiyomaro thought.

"You see, I am here to find a human to help me become the king of my world. It looks like because the book reacted to you, you're my partner.

_"Seriously? Who is this guy? You have got to be joking."_

Gashu grabbed his book, came out of the bedroom and met Hana. They went down into the kitchen. Kiyomaro followed.

"...What do you mean that I have to take care of Gashu if I stay home from school?"

"Your father told you to take care of Gashu, so you might as well do that if you are going to keep skipping school!" Hana responded.

"I can't stay with him! He can shoot lightning from his mouth!" Kiyomaro said. Then, there was dead silence.

"...Of course he can't do that. Can you, Gashu?" Hana asked.

"No, I can't do that." Gashu replied.

_"Playing dumb, eh?"_ Kiyomaro thought. "Fine, I'll go to school." he said. He thought for a moment, and then decided he would take the book from Gashu. "Yoink! I'll be taking this for a while!" he said, darting out the door.

"I'm terribly sorry, Gashu. Ever since he started Middle School has he been like that." Hana told Gashu.

"Kiyomaro's father told me that he did have friends in Elementary School."

"He did, but because of what happened between him and them, he refuses to make new friends. He became smarter than all of them, and they left his side out of jelousy. He doesn't want to have to go through that again." Hana said. Gashu then remembered how hard it was for him to make friends when he started school.

"Then I'll help him to make friends! I'll be his friend, too!" Gashu said.

"Thank you, Gashu!" Hana said, almost tearing.

Gashu followed Kiyomaro to school, wearing a backpack disguise. Gashu looked at Kiyomaro, and he wasn't paying attention to the class, but was reading his book.

Most of the pages were in a strange blue writing that Kiyomaro couldn't read, except for one page, where a few of the lines were in a red font. _"I can't figure this out. I can only read these three lines. The first spell, Zakeru."_ he thought. Gashu looked at Kiyomaro, who he could tell was confused.

"Takamine!" Kiyomaro stood up in response to the teacher. "Solve the expression on the board!"

"a=2x+7, b=2y-4." he replied.

"That is correct. You may take a seat now, Mr. Takamine."

_"He could've just told me to read something else"_ he thought, sitting down. Afterwards, he heard some people beginning to talk crap. This made Gashu feel bad for Kiyomaro.

The lunch period started and Kiyo was starting to head back home. _"Nobody wants me to be here, so I might as well go home."_ he thought. Then he heard a voice behind him.

"Are you heading home already, Kiyomaro?"

"Suzume."

"It's been so long since you would stay at school until the end of the day. If you find school so boring, why don't you just tutor me like you used to?" she offered.

"Why would you offer that? If you hang out with me, you'll just be rejected. Fools should stay friends with fools!"

"But when you used to teach me how to do the math, you made it to be so that even a numbskull like me could figure it out! You're a true genius, Kiyomaro!" she said, bonking her head with her fist.

"Shut up! I'm going home!"

"You idiot" Gashu yelled. "All she's trying to do is be friendly to you, and you keep yelling at her!"

"Huh?" Suzume said, confused. Kiyomaro's eye almost literally came flying out of their sockets.

"W-What are you doing here?"

"I came to help you make friends!" Gashu said. Some of the other students talked about Gashu being with Kiyomaro.

Kiyomaro took Gashu out to the back of the school.

"See, Kiyomaro. There are others who want to be your friends."

"Why are you here?"

"As I said, I'm here to help you make friends. Like you, back in the Mamono world, I was looked down on a lot by others because I am the prince."

"You're a prince?!" Kiyomaro said, surprised.

"Yes! I thought that I mentioned it. Did I not?"

"No! I would've remembered if you did."

"Alright. Let me explain. My brother, Zeon, and I, are the sons of the previous king. We were sent to different schools for some reason, which I was never told why. When I started, everyone looked down on me because I was royalty. To them, that was a sign that I didn't belong there..."

_"Gashu was treated just like I am now"_

"...But because of three key factors, I was able to make a few friends in just one day. With those in mind, I will tell you how to make friends. Since you have already found someone willing to be your friend, we can cross that off. Now for the second step..."

"Second step?" Kiyomaro asked.

"I call it "Standing up to the Bullies"! Gashu said writing it down in Mamono writing.

"That's crazy. What is that writing?"

"It's Mamono writing, or our native writing back in my world."

_"I had to ask"_

"Anyways, if you stand up to a bully for someone else, they will happily become your friend!"

"I will not do that." Kiyomaro denied.

"Alright...on to step three, aiding others. This goes with the second step. Think of it as a second option to the second step." Gashu started. "Even if you do something small, like helping them with their homework, it will help them grow to be your friend."

"...Or they will just be using me to do their homework for them. I won't do it, no matter what you say! I don't believe that those are the things to becoming friends."

"I only thought that because these helped me, they would help you too. I wouldn't have made a single friend if I didn't use these three actions." Kiyomaro felt bad because of Gashu.

"Alright, but how do you plan to fight a bully, or get students willing enough to accept my help?"

"Well, it may take some time, but as long as you continue to go to school and you don't act like you are better than anyone, I'm sure that they will find a way to open up. And every school has a bully. We just need to find out where they bully people."

"It still sounds crazy. You can't expect someone to change in less than a day, especially when it comes to me."

"I know that. Just give it a shot and see what happens. If it fails, try again!"

"Alright."

Kiyomaro took Gashu to the stairway leading up to the roof.

"I'll stay in school as long as you stay up there."

"And you will behave better."

"That's right." Kiyomaro responded, giving Gashu the red book. "And to show it I'll leave the book with you so that I don't get distracted by it."

"Alright." Gashu said, taking the spellbook and putting it in the pouch on his mantle. He headed up the stairs while Kiyo went somewhere else.

"Royalty or not, that kid is a serious pain."

Gashu came out to see a tall boy picking on Suzume. Right away, he knew that he was up against a bully.

"Hey, you! Let go of that girl!" he said. The bully turned to Gashu while still holding his grip.

Kiyomaro was putting stuff in his locker. He overheard the bully. He knew that Kaneyama was up on the roof. He decided to go check out what was happening. _"What am I worried about? That kid can shoot lightning out of his mouth."_ he thought. When he arrived at the door leading onto the roof, he looked out of the window and saw that Gashu was beat up. _"What's going on? Couldn't he just win by shooting lightning from his mouth?"_

"I'll give you the money, just stop hittig this child!" Suzume said, going in front of Gashu.

"No, don't give him the money! Besides, I was holding back!" he said, stopping Suzume. _"Mainly because I don't want to hurt a human."_

"No! You should run away!" Suzume yelled, stopping Gashu.

"I won't run away. Besides, Kiyomaro will come and help!"

"Hah! Do't make me laugh." Kaneyama said, going for a kick. "Can't you realize that he's just using you?" Gashu dodged the kick. "He despises everybody except for himself. To him, everybody is garbage. The teachers, his peers, and you too!"

_"He's right, everybody is garbage." _Kiyomaro thought.

"To him, you're just some annoying, bratty kid!"

_"He's right Gashu. Just run."_

"He should have just disappeared from school and never came back! No one would even care if he does, because nobody even wants him here!"

'Shut up! What do you know!" Gashu retaliated.

"Huh?" Kiyomaro said out of surprise.

"He never asked to be a genius! In fact, he hates it! His father told me that back in Elementary School he had lots of friends, but when he started Middle School, his friends became jealous of his genius! Kiyomaro didn't change one bit, it was the way his friends viewed him that did!" Gashu yelled.

"G-G-Gashu!" Kiyomaro said to himself.

"Kiyomaro did nothing to deserve the way he has been treated! He has never bullied anyone! He has hever hurt anybody weaker than him! He has never stole their money, like you have! I dare you to say another bad thing about Kiyomaro! I'll show what it means to be strong!"

"G-G-Gashu!" Kiyomaro said. At the point, he hade made up his mind. He opened the door. "Gashu!"

"Kiyomaro, you're here! I knew that you'd come!" Gashu shouted.

"I came to check on you after I heard that Kaneyama was up here." Kaneyama then ran towards him and began to beat him up. "So much for your great plan, Gashu."

"What are you talking about, Kiyomaro? Our plan worked the moment you came here! You should look at yourself, Kiyomaro! You look more lively than ever!" Gashu said.

"Yeah, Kiyomaro! I'm happy you came here for me!" Suzume said, forgetting what he had said earlier. Kiyomaro looked at his hand and mentally agreed.

"What success?" Kaneyama said, trying to kick Kiyomaro. Gashu blocked it with his hand.

"Kiyomaro, take my book and read the first spell! Quickly!"

"What?" Kiyomaro asked.

"Just trust me!" Gashu commanded.

"Alright!" Kiyomaro said, taking the red book and flipping it to the page with the spell.

"Fill your thoughts full of emotion until the book glows! Once that happens, shout the spell!"

"What are you mumbling about?" Kaneyama asked.

"Alright, time to use this book. I beg of you, please come out as lightning!" The book began to glow then. "The first spell, **Zakeru!**"

Then, a large blast of lightning came out of Gashu's mouth. It barely missed Kaneyama, but hit a shack on top of the roof, destroying it.

In England, Dufaux was looking for a job that would pay enough for two plane tickets to Mochinoki, Japan.


	8. Information on Gasshu's Whereabouts

**Author's Note: I am back after everything that has happened. I am uploading this on a weekday because I have a cold, and decided to do something other than sleep all day. I still need to do my Physics homework...okay, no one cares about my first world problems. Just a quick note: Gashu and Dufaux's names will be changed to Gasshu and Dyufou, as those are their original Japanese names. To save myself some time, the name of the story will still be Gashu Bell and Zeon Bell, not Gasshu Bell and Zeon Bell. One final thing: I'm sorry for my incredibly spaced out chapters recently, with a two month break and this time a bit more than a month. The horrible tragedies in my life have now faded a bit, so now I hope to update more frequently. So with that out of the way, we should be getting on with the story. So now...**

GASSHU BELL AND ZEON BELL: TWIN PRINCE CHRONICLES

Chapter Eight: Information on Gasshu's Whereabouts

In England, Zeon and Dyufou were staying at a motel until they could attain enough money to buy two plane tickets to Mochinoki. To pay for this, Dyufou had applied for an occupation as an electrician. Zeon was surfing though the channels on the motel's cable, bored as he couldn't find anything good to watch.

"Zeon, I'm going to work. See you later." Dyufou said.

"Alright." Zeon responded.

"Don't do anything that we'll be regretting later." Dyufou joked.

"Like what? You have my spellbook."

"Like not beating anybody up. The manager might come and yell at you."

"Yeah, yeah. I won't beat anybody that works here. Prince's honor."

"Right." Dyufou said and left for his job.

Zeon flipped through more of the channels on the television and sighed, out of boredom. "I don't get this world." he said.

Kiyomaro was having a normal day at home with Gasshu.

"Kiyomaro, give Gashu a bath. It won't take long. Make sure not to put Gasshu in the tub. He's still recovering." Hana ordered.

"Alright." he said, leading Gasshu to the bathroom.

"Kiyomaro, I can scrub myself. I'm not that badly hurt anymore." Gasshu told Kiyomaro.

"Now that I think about it, something's boggling my mind. How come your body is already almost completely healed?" Kiyomaro asked.

"Even though I held back on Kaneyama, I didn't take too much damage. Also, a Mamono's body heals much faster than that of a normal human's body." Gasshu answered.

"Great." Kiyomaro said, almost sarcastically.

"Er...Kiyomaro? Since I can wash and dry myself, you don't need to stay in here." he said, undressing.

"Yeah, but my mom will probably suspect something if I leave you in here by yourself, so I'll just turn around while you do that." Kiyomaro told Gasshu.

"Alright."

_'I'm just glad you aren't taking advantage of what my mother said.' _Kiyomaro thought.

Dyufou started working on the security system of the Archaeology department of the research center at the university. Surprisingly to Dyufou, Seitarou was watching over him to make sure that everything worked. "Well, Mr. Takamine, that should make sure that no one can get into the safe house of your findings. As long as you don't run into problems with the system, it should all be fine.

"Thank you, Mr., Mr..." Seitarou said, stumped for a name.

"Just call me Dyufou."

"Thank you, Dyufou. Where are you currently staying?" Seitarou asked.

"I'm staying at a hotel with a child I'm watching over."

"Well, how about you two come over to my house for a meal?" he offered.

Dyufou's answer-talker ability told him that he should, so he did. "Sure, we would like that."

Zeon wandered around England, bored out of his mind. Something he found odd was that adults would stop and ask him if he was lost. He stopped by the Big Ben to rest for a moment.

"Sonny, are you lost?" the fifth person that day asked Zeon.

"I'm not lost. I'm just sightseeing."

"Then where are your parents or guardians?" the man asked.

"He's getting us some drinks." Zeon lied. The man soon left.

Zeon learned quickly that telling these adults that he was on his own just raised more questions, so he solved that problem by telling them that Dyufou is around.

_'Some humans are really predictable.'_ Zeon thought. As soon as he knew that the man wasn't watching him, Zeon headed back to the motel. When he got there, Dyufou was waiting for him.

"I thought that you had work." Zeon said to Dyufou.

"I finished early. I have some news for you."

"Unless it involves finding Gasshu, I don't care about it."

"I actually found someone that knows Gasshu." he informed.

"What?! Where is he?"

"He gave me his home address. He invited us to eat dinner with him. You'd better behave yourself if you plan on finding out where Gasshu is. Do you understand me?"

"Yes. Let's go!" Zeon said as he and Dyufou headed to Seitarou's house.

"Is this the place?" Zeon asked.

"According to the map, this is." Dyufou said.

"Alright. We'll go in, eat, find out where Gasshu is and go." Zeon instructed. Dyufou nodded and knocked on the door. Seitarou opened the door and smiled as he saw Dyufou.

"Dyufou! How nice of you to come." Seitarou said.

"Thanks for inviting us into your home." Dyufou said, revealing Zeon to him.

_'Gasshu? No, this boy is different than Gasshu. Could this possible be Gasshu's twin brother?'_ Seitarou thought.

"This is the kid that I told you about. His name is Zeon." Dyufou introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Zeon. How do you do?" Seitarou asked.

"Tch." Zeon responded. Dyufou thumped the back of Zeon's head. "Nice to meet you as well. I'm fine." he added.

"Well, why don't you two come in now?" he asked.

Zeon ate while he listened to Dyufou and Seitarou talk. "By the way, Mr. Takamine, Zeon wants to ask about something you may know about." Dyufou told him.

:This wouldn't have to do about Gasshu, would it?" Seitarou asked.

"So, you do know Gasshu." Zeon said.

"Yes. The moment I saw you, I knew you had to be his twin brother, Zeon."

"We've been trying to find Gashu ever since we met up." Dyufou explained. "I figured you would have a lead as to where he is at right now."

"Well, currently, he is staying with my wife, Hana, and my son, Kiyomaro. They live in Mochinoki, Japan. If there is any way I can help you get to them, I'd be happy to help."

"Dyufou is working to afford plane tickets to go there. You could help cover the cost."

"Okay. I don't think there will be any flights to go there for a few days, with a holiday coming up." Seitarou told them.

"That's alright. Until then, I will work for a bit of extra money."

_'And possibly battle some Mamono's while we're here.'_ Zeon thought.

That night, Dyufou and Zeon rested at the motel.

"Dyufou, that was very annoying."

"At least we got the information we wanted. Be happy for that."


	9. The First of Many Mamono Battles

**Author's Note: What? An update? Without an entire month in between? What is this blasphemy? Well, I decided to get off of my lazy bum and do something. It's a staff reduction day, so that's the reason why I'm doing this on a Monday. Alright, happy reading! In this chapter, I decided to try out line breaks, so we'll see how that turns out. Also, Reikomu is Reycom, for those of you who have seen the English dub, but haven't seen the Japanese version or read the manga.  
**

**GASSHU BELL AND ZEON BELL: TWIN PRINCE CHRONICLES**

Chapter Nine: The First of Many Mamono Battles

Kiyomaro was reading various different language books in attempt to decipher the characters in the red spellbook. "Nothing again! The only lines I can read are the ones in red..." Kiyomaro wondered. _'Gasshu was right about the spells not appearing without some sort of experience.'_ he thought.

"Hey, Kiyomaro!" Gasshu said

"What is it?"

"I think we should go and train."

"If you mean going out and making friends, no thanks."

"I mean for the Mamono battle."

"Since when did I volunteer myself for this battle of yours?" Kiyomaro yelled, frustrated.

"It wouldn't matter if you did or not. Either way, once the other Mamono come the battle us, there's no way out of fighting them." Gasshu answered.

"Fine" Kiyomaro sighed. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Kiyomaro and Gasshu were headed to the school. Gasshu stopped for a moment when he saw the river frozen. "Kiyomaro. look at that!" he instructed.

Once he did, he made note of it. "Why is the river frozen? It's warm out here!"

Gasshu felt an odd feeling. "Kiyomaro, I can sense a Mamono in this area." Gasshu told.

"Wha..."

They heard a car screeching and saw a husky man with a small kid. Suddenly. Ice came from the kid's body and stopped a car. They pulled the person who was inside the car out, got in themselves, and drove off.

Suzume was reading her horoscope while inside of a bank. Afterwards, she went to deposit some money, but then, a robbery began to happen.

"Kiyomaro, we need to prepare." Gasshu said

"No! Find someone else who can read your book!" Kiyomaro returned.

"I told you this already: No one else can read my book except for my one human partner, which is you."

"Whatever!" Kiyomaro said. He turned on the television and saw a news flash. It showed a picture of a bank.

"A burglar at the Mochinoki bank has taken himself hostages." the reporter said. The camera panned to the inside of the bank, in which Suzume was shown.

"Hey, Kiyomaro! Isn't that the girl who wanted to be your friend?"

"Oh, no. How many times can that girl get into danger?" Kiyomaro wondered. The robber could also be seen in the shot, and Gasshu saw someone vaguely familiar.

"Kiyomaro! It's that guy who stole that car! I sensed a Mamono in the area before too. That kid has to be him!"

_'What if he can use that ice power, and Gasshu's electricity won't come out?'_ Kiyomaro thought to himself, worried.

"Kiyomaro, let's go!"

"Forget it, Gasshu! It's too dangerous! Let's leave it to the police."

"But if that kid _is_ a Mamono, then none of the cops stand a chance!" Gasshu rebelled. Just then, the news reporter said that a police officer was shot. "Come on Kiyomar! Let's go! Don't just sit there and think anymore! Just act!"

_'It's not as easy as you think, Gasshu. The truth is that I'm scared.'_

"...Alright, Gasshu! Let's do this!"

* * *

Kiyomaro was on a bike, rushing to the bank. Gasshu rode in the bike's basket. They eventually turned a corner, and saw a fleet of officers surrounding the bank.

"Kiyomaro, how are we supposed to get in?" Gasshu asked, unaware that Kiyomaro had already constructed a plan.

"Just follow my lead, Gasshu!" Kiyomaro yelled, attempting to throw Gasshu.

"What?" Gasshu said, grabbing onto Kiyomaro's shirt. The bike then hit a bump, which caused the bike to throw them into the bank...behind a desk.

"Whoever you are, come out now!" the man shouted.

"Kiyomaro, you should have told me your plan before trying to throw me." Gasshu whispered.

"Well, we had to act quickly!"

"Come on out already!" the robber demanded.

"Gasshu, can we attack them without harming the hostages?"

"Yeah. If we don't use Zakeru at its full strength."

"Alright, then I want you to distract the guards without giving away our position. Go! Quietly!" Kiyomaro instructed as Gasshu got up onto the desk.

"My name is Gasshu Beru, and I'm here to rescue all of you!"

"Reikomu, do you know who this kid is?" the robber asked the kid.

_'One of the princes...'_

"...Hey, I know who you are! You were with Kiyomaro!" Suzume said, taking off the tape covering her mouth.

"Suzume! I'd like to talk, but you should just move back!"

"Kiyomaro, are you with him?" she shouted.

_'Alright. Here goes our plan.' _Kiyomaro thought, jumping up from behind the desk. The book was open. "Zakeru!" he shouted. Nothing happened, which left Gasshu confused.

"Kiyomaro, if you don't read the spell with any emotion, it won't be cast! Remember what I told you on the roof?"

The robber saw the red book Kiyomaro was holding and turned to Gasshu.

"How disappointing. You two barely have any communication with each other. Right, Hosokawa?" Reikomu said and asked.

"Yeah, you two are just wasting time if you don't know how to read the book. Now hand it over, or I'll take it from you."

"Suit yourself," Hosokawa said, opening the blue book. It began to glow. "**Gikoru!**" he shouted. Then, any icy wind came from Reikomu's mouth. Gasshu dodged it, and large icicles appeared where Gasshu had been standing.

"You'll need to do more than that in order to stop me!" Gasshu said, knocking the gun out of Hosokawa's hand.

"**Gikoru!**" Hosokawa shouted again. Reikomu's ice attack hit Gasshu this time, freezing him. "Alright! Now let's get out of here!" he instructed. The two burst out a window and used their Gikoru spell to block off the alleyway that they ran away from.

"Gasshu! Damn! They got away!" Kiyomaro growled. "**Zakeru!**" he shouted, causing Gasshu to shoot lightning, freeing himself from the ice. "Why couldn't that have worked the **first** time?!" The two then announced that it was safe. There was massive applause as they exited the bank. They were interviewed, which took a while, and then released to go home.

* * *

When they finished crossing the bridge, they heard a familiar voice.

"**Furizedo!**" Suddenly, Kiyomaro couldn't move anymore. His feet up to his knees were trapped in ice!

"Well, well. Look who it is. That shrimp prince of the other world, Gasshu!" Reikomu said.

"Says the person who had to run away!" Kiyomaro yelled. "**Zakeru!**"

"**Gikoru!**" Hosokawa yelled. The two attacks collided, almost breaking even. The Zakeru was stronger though, breaking through the Gikoru, sending it straight towards the duo. "**Gishirudo!**" he yelled again. A shield of swirling ice came out of Reikomu's mouth, protecting them from the blast. "Ha! How do you like that? You have seen barely anything of our power! "**Gikoru Garugo!**" he cried. At first, nothing happened, leaving Gasshu and Kiyomaro confused.

"Well, if nothing's going to happen, we'll end this now! **Zake**..." he couldn't finish before spikes of ice rose up from the ground beneath Gasshu, which hurt him a lot.

"D-D-Da-Damn it..." Gasshu cursed. He had been cut and bruised in many places, causing him to bleed. "Ki-Kiyomaro, you need to figure out a way to get out of that ice! I can't use Zakeru, because I'll shock you!" Just then, the book began to glow as Kiyomaro's hatred for the ice that bounded him began to boil.

"**Furizedo!**" Hosokawa shouted. The attack was aimed at Gasshu, and it froze him, all the way up to his head on the right side, as he wasn't prepared for an attack once again.

"Now me too! Those guys have an unfair advantage with have four spells, instead of our one!" Gasshu complained.

"Gasshu, the book is glowing, but in a different way!" Kiyomaro told Gasshu.

"Really? Check the pages!"

Kiyomaro flipped through the pages, and saw something amazing. "Gasshu, the second spell! It's appeared!"

"What's the spell?"

"Rashirudo!"

"Oh, I know what that does! It's a shield spell!"

"...Are you guys just going to sit there and have a tea party or are you going to battle us? We'll finish this with the next attack. And we're serious this time!" Reikomu yelled.

"Wait, hold on! You! The kid!" Kiyomaro started. "Why are you with that guy? Why haven't you ran away? Just take one look at yourself. You're wearing ragged clothes that have holes and patches in them, and your partner has nice clothes on! Why is that?"

"It's because this little guy here is a tool. Before I met him, I was poor, and barely had any living. But now, with his power, I'm able to have anything that I want!"

"Is that all that he is to you? A tool! That's unforgivable!" Gasshu yelled.

"Well, the truth is that the stronger his feelings of greed, hatred and self-indulgence get, the stronger and more spells I get! I like this guy! It doesn't matter what I look like, as well as it makes me stronger!" Reikomu stated. That statement made Kiyomaro cringe.

"That kid's as messed up as that maniac! Alright, Gasshu, let's end this!"

"Unu!"

"**Ganzu Gikoru!**" Hosokawa shouted. A barrage of icicles came from Reikomu's mouth.

"There's no way a Zakeru will protect against that! We need a stronger spell!" Kiyomaro yelled.

"Use the second spell! We have it to use, do we not? Just trust that it will work!"

"Alright. Here goes nothing! The second spell, **Rashirudo!**" Then, a medium sized shield came out of the ground. It had a lightning bolt on it, and it appeared to have a steel frame.

Many of the blasts from the Ganzu Gikoru spell missed the shield and went past, but some of them hit the shield. When they did, they bounced back, with lightning surrounding them. The spell hit the enemy, one of them lightly scathing their book, causing it to start to burn. By this time, the Furizedo that was cast on the two had melted. Kiyomaro went over to Reikomu and picked him up.

"Hey, kid, are you alright?" he asked. Reikomu looked at Kiyomaro, and then he saw his book burning. When that happened, he kicked Kiyomaro, causing him to drop. He ran over to his book.

"No! No! Put it out!" he began, crying, and starting to dissipate. "Put it out! The book! The book..." he said, finally disappearing.

"W-W-What just happened to him?" Kiyomaro asked, confused.

"When a Mamono's book is burned, they are disqualified from the battle and sent back to the Mamono world." Gasshu explained.

"Alright. Let's go, Gasshu."

"...Reikomu..." Hosokawa said, too shocked to do anything.

Back at home, Kiyomaro and Gasshu were watching their interviews on television. Then, Gasshu said something. "Hey, Kiyomaro, the next time that we battle, let's not have any of it involve innocent people. We got lucky this time that no one got hurt from our first battle." Gasshu proposed.

"Alright. I will make sure that we don't fight in public the next time." Kiyomaro agreed.

* * *

In England, Zeon and Dyufou didn't recieve the news, as they were in the middle of their own first battle.

"**Zakeru!**" Dyufou shouted. The attack fired from Zeon's hand, and hit the Mamono they were fighting against. A spark from the Mamono's body hit their spellbook, burning it.

"That was entertaining," Zeon said. Dyufou had noticed a silver glow in the book during their battle. Without having to worry about an enemy, at least for the moment, Dyufou opened the book to find a new spell.

"Zeon, a new spell appeared."

"Well, what is it?"

"Rashirudo."

"Oh, that spell. Now, this battle is finally going to start to becoming interesting." Zeon replied.


	10. Familiar Faces

Finals are over (thank god) and so as a celebration of keeping my sanity, I decided to finally write another chapter of this story. School's tough, and that's why I haven't been updating. This is the first weekend that I haven't had homework on in over a month in a half, so I decided to write this because I finally had some spare time at long last. So, I shouldn't keep you people waiting. Without any other words, I present:

**GASHU BELL AND ZEON BELL: TWIN PRINCE CHRONICLES**

Chapter Ten: Familiar Faces

The day after the battle with Hosokawa and Reikomu, Gasshu talked Kiyomaro into going to school with him, as long as he would hide himself inside of a gym bag. He carried the bag with him to class.

"Hey, Kiyomaro, doesn't something seem odd with everybody today?" Gasshu asked from inside the bag.

"Keep it down in there," he replied, but was in agreement to what Gasshu had said. He walked into his homeroom and saw the same behavior from everybody. He took his seat in class, and one other student came by and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey, you have some guts for what you did yesterday," he said.

"Kiyomaro!" Suzume shouted as she ran towards his desk. When she got to him, she gave him a newspaper that was open. "Look here!"

"Local Junior High School student stops bank robbers and saves hostages!" he read the header as.

"Kiyomaro, some of my friends want to ask you questions. Is that alright with you?" Suzume asked.

"Er...okay." he replied to her. The students crowded around Kiyomaro as he answered their questions about the robbery. Gasshu smiled as Kiyomaro was, at last, starting to make friends.

"...That's enough!" someone shouted. They all turned their heads as Kaneyama began to come towards them. "He hasn't changed one bit! Besides, he's making bombs! He blew up the roof!"

"That isn't true!" Gasshu yelled, lunging towards Kaneyama for an attack.

"You again!" Kaneyama belted as he threw Gasshu away from him. He landed on a desk. "He must be the bomb! Stay away from him!"

"That's enough, Kaneyama. Sit down," the teacher said hitting Kaneyama on the back of the head with a newspaper. "How can a child be a bomb?" Everybody laughed at him for his stupidity. "Sit down everybody. I'm starting homeroom," he said, beginning to call out peoples names. "Iwashima-kun."

"Here!"

"Yamanaka-kun."

"Here!"

"Suzume-san."

"Present!"

"Kiyomaro-kun."

"Here."

"By the way, good job yesterday, Kiyomaro." Kiyomaro smiled as it was the first complement he had heard from a teacher in a long while. "For now, though, I'll have the nurse take care of _him_," he said, taking Gasshu. Gasshu didn't complain as he was taken away by the teacher to the office, as he knew it was his own fault for revealing himself.

As the day went by, it rained. It stopped before school was out. Zeon and Dyufou were in town trying to find Kiyomaro's house.

"...The sooner I find my brother, the better." Dyufou remained silent about this statement. Then, a limousine drove by into a puddle, splashing them. Zeon used his mantle to protect them, but they still got soaked. He also sensed a familiar presence. "What the f-"

"What is it, Zeon?"

"It's nothing. Let's just hurry up and find Kiyomaro's house." Little did they know that they were being followed by a Mamono and it's partner.

Kiyomaro and Gasshu were at home when their doorbell rang. Kiyomaro answered it to see a young lady with long, blond hair, blue eyes and wearing a purple and white dress. With her was a tall, muscular person, wearing a black and purple coat, made out of some sort of fur. He saw her with a black book and immediately got ready for a battle. Before he could draw his own book, Gasshu came to the door.

"Kiyomaro, who is i-" he stopped, seeing a familiar face.

"It's been a while, Gasshu Beru. I'm here for a rematch."

"Buragou!"

"You know that Mamono?" Kiyomaro asked.

"Unu. Me and my brother encountered him in the other world a few years back."

"We're not here to fight. We just want to talk." the woman said. He let them into the house and they sat down in the living room. "We're here to offer you a pass out of this battle."

"Sorry. Not interested," Kiyomaro said.

"I'm not telling you this to help us out. I'm offering you this for your own good. If you continue on in this battle, your life will take a huge turn for the worse."

"You're too late. My life has already begun to change in a good way. I have Gasshu to thank for that. If there's anyway to pay him back for what he's done for me, I'll take the risk."

"I see," she said. Then, the black book began to glow.

"Kiyomaro, heads up!"

"**Reisu!**" she cried as a black ball of gravitational energy flew from Buragou's hand.

"**Zakeru!**" Kiyomaro yelled as a golden streak of lightning shot out from Gasshu's mouth, cancelling out the Reisu in an explosion. They used the explosion as cover as they went outside.

"They're strong."

"Sherie, I told you that this might have happened." Buragou said to his partner. They went outside after them.

"I led you out here so that we didn't have to fight inside. I don't want to explain and expose this battle to my mother."

"Fair enough. Enough talk. **Gurabirei!**" she cried out as a wave of strong gravity pushed down on Gasshu and Kiyomaro. Kiyomaro was forced to the ground, but Gasshu stayed up.

"Heh, you'll have to try harder than that to take me down! Kiyomaro, are you alright?"

"I think so," he said, trying to push himself up from the gravity. He looked like he was in a lot of pain.

"What? How is he able to stand up against my gravity? No one is able to do that!" he said. "Sherie, more heart energy!" Sherie put more energy into the attack and it forced Kiyomaro down harder.

"D-damn..." he stuttered, once again standing up. He had small amounts of blood coming from out of his mouth. "Gasshu...face towards them..." he said in great pain.

"He's standing up again! How is he able to do that!?"

"Z-z...**Zakeru!**" he stammered, as the attack shot towards Sherie. The attack was blocked my Buragou before it could hit her.

"...**Reisu!**" Sherie shouted as a larger ball of gravity came out of Buragou's hand.

"Time for the second spell! **Rashirudo!**" Kiyomaro said, as he collapsed on the ground. The Reisu flew back towards Buragou, which he hit away with his own hand.

"Stop toying with me!" Buragou demanded, rushing towards Gasshu.

"**Zakeru!**" Lightning once again shot from Gasshu's mouth, but wasn't as strong as before, so it was blocked my Buragou with ease.

"Sherie, call out our strongest spell! Gasshu, you remember this, don't you? That battle we had! Just like then, if you can survive this, we'll consider this battle a draw!"

"Okay! Kiyomaro, put all the heart energy you have left into this next spell!" Gasshu instructed!

"Alright!" he said, as the book shined very brightly.

"That book, it's shining differently than before," Buragou said to Sherie.

"No matter! Let's end this! **Gigano Reisu!**"

"**Zakeru!**: he cried out. The two large attacks collided, and struggled against each other for a few moments. Eventually, the Zakeru broke through the Gigano Reisu and struck Buragou with great force.

"Agh!" he yelled as he flew back a little bit. Sherie closed the book.

"Like we said, this battle shall be a draw. You'd better not lose before we get the chance to battle you again!" Buragou said, escaping with Sherie.

"Humph. No problem. Right, Gasshu!" he said, struggling to stand up. Gasshu helped him up and into the house. He layed down on the couch and fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Zeon and Dyufou were having their own battle with the pair that were following them.

"**Doruku!**" the partner shouted as the dog-like Mamono attained rock armor and dashed at Zeon head on. Zeon quickly held out his hand, preparing for a spell.

"**Zakeru!**" Dyufou yelled out as a blast of silver-blue lightning came from Zeon's hand and struck the Mamono, sending it backwards while cancelling it out of it's spell.

"I thought that you said they hadn't noticed us, Renji!" the Mamono said to the partner.

"Don't worry, Gofure. We still have the advantage here. **Doruku!**" he said. The rock armor once again appeared on the Mamono's body, and it lunged at Zeon again.

"Don't they ever learn. Dyufou!" Zeon said, snapping his fingers and holding his hand towards the dog.

"**Zakeru!**" A stronger Zakeru than before shot from his hand and struck the Gofure with great power. Even after two Zakeru's, the Mamono still managed to get up.

"This clearly isn't working. Use the _other_ spell, Renji!"

"**Dorusen!**" he shouted as rocks were fired from Gofure's back towards Zeon. Once again, Zeon snapped his fingers.

"**Rashirudo!**" he yelled. Zeon aimed his hand down at the dirt as a siver framed wall with a light blue interior and a lightning symbol appeared out of the ground. The Dorusen hit the shield, sending it back towards Gofure. It hit, and Gofure slammed into Renji, who let go of the book which flew into the air. "**Zakeru!**" The book was hit with lightning and burned as Gofure disappeared.

After this battle ended, the two tried to find KIyomaro's house.

"Great. That last battle made me late. We can't be too far, though." Zeon said. He saw the same limousine from before, and a puddle next to them in the street. Prepared, the two ducked down as Zeon fully covered them with his mantle, making them not get wet. "Haha! The joke's on you guys this time!" he said in victory. Before he could say anything else though, the limo came back around and splashed them. "...Damn everyhing..." the two said in unison.

When Zeon and Dyufou finally got to Kiyomaro's house, they rang the doorbell. They waited for a few moments and nothing happened.

"Gasshu, could you go get the door?"

"Unu."

'_Hopefully it isn't another Mamono..._' Kiyomaro thought.

Gasshu went to the door and opened it and was surprised to see Zeon. "Zeon!"

"Hey, Gasshu. Can we come in?" Zeon asked impatiently.

"Of course!" he said, letting the two in. The walked to the living room. When Kiyomaro saw the white spellbook, he cringed. "Kiyomaro! This is my brother, Zeon."

"What happened to him?" Zeon asked.

"We fought a Mamono not too long ago, and he got hurt."

"Ah. We just had a Mamono battle of our own." Dyufou said.

"I can see it went well. By the way, why are you two wet?" Gasshu said and asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," Zeon said.

After a while of conversation, Hana got home. "Kiyomaro, I'm home!" Hana said, coming in. When she say Zeon and Dyufou, she said "Uh...hello there..."

"Hana, this is my brother Zeon and his companion Zeon." Gasshu said, introducing them.

"Oh, so _you're _Zeon and Dyufou, Nice to meet you!"

"Yeah."

"Mom, is it alright for them to stay here until Dyufou gets a job and his own place?"

"Sure, I don't see why not."


End file.
